Bad Liar
|artist = |year = 2017 |dlc = May 17, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) |mode = Solo |pictos = 152 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |dg = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |nowc = BadLiar |choreo = Céline Rotsen https://www.instagram.com/p/BZGWFhGjF3s/?taken-by=shirleyhenault |perf = Shirley Henault https://www.instagram.com/p/BZGZvhegULr/ |nogm = 3 |audio = }}Selena Gomez tarafından "Bad Liar" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Antrenör patlama ile bir at kuyruğu bağlı bubblegum pembe saçlı bir kızdır. Gömlek ve açık mavi kot yelek kesilmiş sarı bir kısa kollu omuz ve bir çift açık pembe gözlük takıyor. Ayrıca mavi diz çorapları ve pembe bir etek ve ayakkabı giyer. Turuncu bir eldiveni ve dansçıyı taslak olarak temsil etmesi gereken bir taslak. Arka Plan Ayetler sırasında arka plan, ağırlıklı olarak, pencereleri, bitkileri, kaktüsleri, evleri ve apartmanları, bisikletleri ve yavaş yavaş sola hareket eden trafik ışıkları gibi farklı çizimlerle beyazdır. Koro sırasında, eskizler çoğunlukla dağınık karahindiba ve çok yakın olan karahindiba yaprakları daha dandelions büyür. Arka plan ayrıca rastgele renkli kareler ve dikdörtgenler de gösterir. Eskizlerin ve öğelerin çoğu genellikle siyah-beyaz olarak bırakılır, ancak bazen renkli olur. Gold Moves Rutin olarak 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Kollarınızı saat yönünün tersine kaldırın ve çevirin. Gold Moves 2: Kollarınızı içeri doğru döndürün ve sağa doğru hareket edin. Gold Moves 3. Sağ yumruğunu sol avuç içine sok. Badliar gm 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Badliar gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Badliar gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Badliar gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Badliar gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Badliar gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *All Songs A-E Trivia *Bad Liar’ın Ubisoft UK önizlemesinin başlığı, "RESMİ" ünvanını, kelimenin İngilizce versiyonuna çevirmeden önce birkaç dakika boyunca "OFFICIEL" olarak yazdı. Galeri Game Files Badliar cover generic.jpg|''Bad Liar'' Badliar cover albumcoach.png| album coach BadLiar Albumbkg.png| album background Badliar banner bkg.png| menu banner badliar map bkg.png| map background BadLiar_BC.jpg| cover BadLiar_Cover_1024.png| cover Badliar ava.png|Avatar BadLair_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Badliar menu.png|'' '' on the menu Badliar load.png| loading screen Badliar coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Badliar_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Badliar_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Badliar_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Badliar jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Badliar jd2019 load.png| loading screen Badliar jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images badliar teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BY8q6BCgdjR/https://www.instagram.com/p/BY8mes8ggi7/ 24kalt badliar sayonararetake jdnow notification.png| notification (along with 24K Magic s Extreme Version and Sayonara) badliar gameplay.png|Gameplay Behind the Scenes Badliar concept art 1.jpg|Concept art Badliar concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Badliar concept art 3.jpg|Concept art Badliar concept art 4.jpg|Concept art badliar concept art 5.jpg|Concept art badliar concept art 6.jpg|Concept art Beta Elements Badliar p1 beta ava.png|Beta avatar Others badliar thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Badliar thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Selena Gomez - Bad Liar Teasers Bad Liar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Liar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Bad Liar -Megastar Bad Liar - Just Dance 2019 Bad Liar - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation en:Bad Liar es:Bad Liar Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:Selena Gomez Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Shirley Henault